InuYasha in The Ring 2
by ichihono'o
Summary: Imagine InuYasha characters in the movie The Ring 2... LOTS of OOCness. Might take some time to complete, I have to watch the movie again...DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: The Well

Hey guys! Just to tell ya, I don't own anything but my little fantasy world, and even parts of that are stolen by my imaginary friend Anna...

Anna whacks her on the head Even owns me...

Prologue: The Well

"What's taking her so long? Why won't she watch the tape?" Inu-Yasha said, sitting down on the kitchen floor in his apartment. He finally couldn't take the suspense and cried out to the living room door; "WATCH IT!"

The girl who had been holding the tape shook at the sound of his voice, and before she could stop herself, put the tape in the VCR and pressed play.

Inu-Yasha looked at the clock. 9:59p.m. He stares at it, sweat dripping down his face as he waits for 10:00p.m. 'Come on...are you watching it?" He asks the girl in his thoughts. The clock reads 10:00p.m and he breaths a sigh of relief.

"I made it..." He starts laughing at how he must have looked at that moment. He stops laughing instantly as the phone rings. He slowly reaches for it as he looks toward the living room door where the girl was watching the tape. "Hello?" He asks as he picks up the phone.

"Hey man! So you got her to watch it?" A male voice says, and Inu-Yasha laughs.

"Yeah Kouga, she watched it...whoa, what's that...hang on..." Inu-Yasha sees something on the floor near the living room door. "Wait just a sec Kouga..." He says and pulls the phone from his ear so he can better see the pool that was forming on the floor.

"Oh no..." He says, seeing the pool form around his shoes but never touching him. He opens the door, realizing something. He races into the living room to find Rin, holding her hands in front of her eyes as she sits on the couch facing the TV, which was still on.

"Did you watch it?" He screams at her, turning the TV off and turning toward her. She shies away and tries to hid herself.

"I...It looked scary...so I closed my eyes..." She said between sobs. "I'm sorry! I...just...What's happening? You seem different lately..." Inu-Yasha fell to his knees, his face a look of horror. They both jump as the TV turns back on, and Inu-Yasha backs away from the screen. Rin moves forward so she can see the screen better and they see a well in the middle of a forest. They only see this for a moment, and then a black shape comes from the well. Hair! Rin gasps as she backs up and runs into the couch. Both she and Inu-Yasha can't stop staring at the screen as they see a girl climb out of the well, her arms outstretched as if she were dead, and Rin couldn't be too sure she wasn't dead. Rin looked at Inu-Yasha and her hearts stopped beating as she saw his face. It was the epitome of horror and she nearly fainted because of it. She turned back to the screen, only to see the girl walking _out_ of the screen, her bones creaking and her skin hanging with a dull color around her arms and legs. Her jet-black hair was covering her face, but Rin didn't think this was a bad thing; she didn't want to see this persons' face. The girl walked over to Inu-Yasha and that was when Rin finally snapped out of her daydream and realized that this was really happening. Rin screamed until her ears hurt, and then fainted.

You like? R&R! For Pete's sake! I need to keep a living somehow!


	2. Chapter 1: Murder?

I'm Baaaccckkk! Thank's to those that DID review...

Anna looks at reviews list, no one there... WHAT! Oh well...

Chapter 1: Murder?

The cops were still there when Kikyo arrived, her car tires squealing to a stop on the slippery roads. It had been raining for three days straight. Now, that was normal weather in Seattle, but she had moved from there a year ago today. She now lived in Tokyo, Japan, and had her young son Souta home safe in bed. It was nearing Midnight by the time she reached the crime tape marking off the house. 'Heh, they only do this so investigators that are directionally challenged can find the house.' Kikyo thought as she walked past the tape and an officer stopped her at the door.

"Sorry, this is a crime scene, off limits to civilians." He said, his dark sunglasses reflecting the cop cars lights. 'Why do they always wear those? It's not like it helps them see any better in the dark, their blind now!' Kikyo merely smiled and the officer went to his patrol car and left. Kikyo smirked and walked into the living room. It was a mess! The couch was toppled over, the carpet was soaking wet, and the room smelled as if something had died in it. 'Oh, wait.' Kikyo thought, 'Someone has died in here...' She went over to the TV, the only thing in the room that hadn't been ruined, and looked into the VCR. 'Yup, just as I thought.' There was a tape in there that said 'COPY' on the side of it. 'I thought I burned this! Kagome, you are going to get it!' Kikyo raced out of the house and drove to the nearest lake, where she grabbed a jug of gasoline and the tape on her way to the shoreline. There was an old metal trash can with twigs in it, so she poured the gasoline over them and lit them. She grabbed the tape and ripped out the film, then threw it in the fire.

"Kagome! I know you can hear me! Stay away from here! Not here...please...not here..." Kikyo hugged herself and looked at the moon as she sobbed. "Not here..."

Miroku was starting to get worried. Kikyo hadn't come back yet and Souta was starting to get sick. He paced around the room, the TV still playing the cartoons that Souta had left on. Miroku thought it was odd that Kikyo would just leave like she did, but he would ask her about it later. He looked at the clock. 3:00a.m? Where did the time go? She left over four hours ago, where could she be?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna leave now, If you do read this and review, know that your contributions mean making my fantasy world larger and my imaginary friend will stop taking my stuff...


	3. Chapter 2: Flying Water and Black Eyes

Hello to all the lovely people! No one loves me and my imaginary friend left me, so I'm not writing more after this chapter until I get some reviews! I say at least 15 to get me started...

Miroku was starting to get worried. Kikyo hadn't come back yet and Souta was starting to get sick. He paced around the room, the TV still playing the cartoons that Souta had left on. Miroku thought it was odd that Kikyo would just leave like she did, but he would ask her about it later. He looked at the clock. '3:00a.m? Where did the time go? She left over four hours ago, where could she be?' He looked out the window and saw headlights. 'There she is.' He said to himself, relieved. He rushed to open the front door and she practically fell into the house, and he noticed that she was completely soaked.

"What were you doing out there? Taking a shower?" Kikyo only had enough energy to glare at him. "Oh, by the way, Souta is sick. I think you-." He looked at her present state and changed his wording. "I think I should take him to the hospital. He looks pretty bad." Kikyo looked at Miroku and sighed.

"I guess I should go check on him. Thanks for watching him while I was gone." Miroku smiled and led her to Souta's room. When they walked in, they immediately noticed the temperature drop. It seemed to them that they had just walked into a refrigerator, and they both saw that Souta was having trouble with something. Kikyo quickly walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Ow!" She yelled as her hand was instantly frozen. She looked at how blue Souta's skin was turning and immediately agreed with Miroku on the hospital idea.

"Let's get him out as fast as we can!" She said as she grabbed the blankets around him and tried not to touch his skin. They raced to the car and Miroku drove while Kikyo sat in back with Souta.

Miroku and Kikyo were getting worried while they waited in the waiting room. Just as Miroku was going to start a conversation, the doctor walked in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Myoga. Your son is very ill, with a body temperature of 73.4, and I would like to run some tests to see what's wrong with him." Kikyo nodded and frowned at the news.

"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and brought them to a brightly lit room. Kikyo shielded her eyes and the doctor noticed.

"We need to try to get his body temperature up, so we used hot bulbs to light up this room." Kikyo nodded and Miroku sat down in a chair across the room from the bed. Kikyo moved closer to Souta and looked at the monitor by his side. '74.1. That's a little better than what the doctor said, but he still needs to get up to at least 97 for me to feel all right.' The doctor walked back in.

"Sorry to bother you already, but he needs to take a hot bath now." Kikyo nodded.

"Can I do it?" She asked. The doctor looked like he figured she would say that and nodded.

"Across the hall to your left." Kikyo gently lifted Souta and brought him to the tub that was already filling with hot water. Souta started squirming when he saw the water, and Kikyo had to soothe him before she could put him in.

"Souta, it's okay. She can't get you here." She said, making him stiffen.

"NO…" He said firmly, "She can hear us…she can always hear us. We can hide from her though, in our dreams. She can't hear us when we sleep." Kikyo looked strangely at her son and put him into the bath.

"You need to stop watching those horror shows, they're starting to get to you." He looked horrified and tried to get out of the water, but only could hold the edge of the tub and stay as far out of the water as he could.

"I'm going to go do something, I'll be right back." Kikyo said to him, and he slowly nodded his head, never turning his sight away from the water. She walked out of the room and ran into Miroku.

"Well?" He asked. Kikyo sighed.

"His temperature isn't much better. They told me to give him a hot bath and he's in there right now." Miroku looked shocked.

"You left him alone in a bathtub? In his state?" Kikyo's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done.

"Souta!" She yelled as she ran down the hall. She came to a halt in front of the door and looked at it. It had water pouring from the top of it, and was soaking wet. There was no water coming from the bottom though, only the top. Kikyo pushed on the door and it gave in. She gasped at the sight there was. The water was no longer in the bathtub; it was _above_ the bathtub, hovering in the air. Souta was sitting there, still in the tub. Right when she took a step in the room, she noticed the floor was wet, and slipped her way over to Souta.

"Souta! Can you hear me? Turn off the water!" Souta slowly turned his head and Kikyo drew in a quick breath. His eyes were now only black orbs, instead of normal brown eyes. "Souta! Turn off the water!" She was just in reach of him, and grabbed his arm. Instantly the water crashed down on both of them, relating to a fire hose being sprayed on top of them, full blast. Kikyo just managed to keep her hold on him, and pulled his head out of the bath water. His eyes were still black and Kikyo looked at him strangely.

"Are you wearing contacts?" He shook his head. Kikyo gasped.

"You're Kagome! Get out of Souta! Give me my son back!" Kikyo cried out, and remembered that Kagome had been trapped in a well, so she must hate water. Kikyo slowly put her son into the water and covered his head with it. He struggled a bit, but she kept him under. He was just about to drown when Miroku came into the room.

"Kikyo! What do you think you're doing?" He asked, rushing over and grabbing Souta from her grasp. She just stood there, dumbfounded, while Miroku took him and wrapped him in a towel.

"We're going back to the room." Miroku said simply. Kikyo nodded and walked down to where the doctors had already dried him off and put him back in bed. Miroku saw her and took her out of the room to speak. They found a table and sat there.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked. She shook her head.

"What happened while I was gone?" She asked him. He looked at the floor.

"You mean, yesterday?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, we went to the fair. It was an outdoor fair, and as I was looking at the…um…games," Kikyo interrupted;

"You mean the girls?" she asked, and he glared at her.

"As I was saying, he said he had to go to the bathroom and would be right back. I didn't think it was anything until he didn't come back for a while. I went looking for him and saw him taking pictures of himself in the mirror. Isn't that odd?" He asked with a grin on his face. Kikyo stared.

"Do you have the pictures?" She asked him and he pulled them out of his pocket.

"I haven't looked at them yet, haven't had time to." He said, handing them to her. She looked through them and gasped. She saw Souta, standing in the mirror, Kagome standing behind him on the far wall. The next picture showed him in the same position; only now Kagome was even closer. Kikyo ran through the rest of the photos, and each time Kagome came closer and closer to Souta until she _became _him.

"You didn't even bother looking at the pictures? He was in the bathroom taking pictures of the mirror, doesn't that make you wonder what he was taking pictures of?" Miroku looked at her strangely and pulled the photos from her grasp, flipping through them while his face showed no emotion. He finished looking through them and smirked.

"Do you think I could get that girls number?" Kikyo smacked him, hard.

You know what to do...CLICK THE BUTTON!


	4. note

Sorry for not updating…I haven't seen the movie in a while and I can't find it anywhere…it's sold out where I am…I'll update as

soon as I can, meanwhile, look at my other fanfic, Siblings and Rivals, that one's good too…I can update that one a lot more often

bcuz it's my own, unless I have writers block, then I'll tell you…REVIEW!


	5. nother note

Thanx to those who have reviewed. I have a feeling I will not be finishing this fic bcuz I cannot get the movie. If you want to read my other story, go ahead. Apparently no one like that one though. Here's a thanx to:

Sahara Samuel

Epobbp : I will probably do the first one, if I ever get around to it…

Pepperikeys : Yes, Inu-Yasha is dead.

Emily

inuyashaishot

and of course Anna.


End file.
